Jaskiniowcy
'Odcinek 1: ' PORT Chris: Byliśmy już na planie filmowym, kręciliśmy się po całym świecie, w tym sezonie wracamy tam gdzie wszystko się zaczęło. Do obozu Wawanakwa. Jestem Chris McLean, jak widać pod naszą nieobecność zaszły tu zmiany. (Chris stoi na pomoście ze stażystą) Chris: A te zmiany oznaczają że zrobiło się bardzo, bardzo niebezpiecznie. (macka ośmiornicy niszczy kawałek pomostu i wciąga do wody stażystę) Chris: Hahaha no proszę, ale zasady zostały takie same. Garstka nastolatków będzie spać w brudnych domkach, zwierzać swoje najskrytsze myśli w pokoju zwierzeń, zawodniczyć w zagrażających życiu wyzwaniach a wszystko to po to żeby na koniec wygrać okrągły 1,000,000$ !!! W tym sezonie zupełnie nowi zawodnicy będą ze sobą walczyć. I właśnie już tu płyną naszym statkiem. Oto Jo i Scott. Jo: Nie wchodź mi w drogę jeśli chcesz być cały i zdrowy. Scott: Wzajemnie. Chris: Zoey i Mike. Zoey: Super że tu jesteśmy nie ? Mike: No. Tak tu pięknie. Chris: Lightning. (Lightning przewala Zoey i Mike a on pokazuje swoje mięśnie) Lightning: Cześć. Ale ze mnie cudeńko. Chris: Brick. Brick: Melduje się na rozkaz. Chris: B i Dawn. (Dawn dotyka ręką B) Dawn: Twoja aura jest fioletowo-zielona, ale nie martw się pasuje do ciebie. (B stanoł przerażony) Chris: Dakota. Dakota: Siemanko, jestem Dakota i zamierzam . . . (Chris jej przerywa) Chris: Anna Maria. Anna Maria: O tak lakieru nigdy za wiele. (psika się lakierem gdyż nagle Dakota ją popycha) Dakota: Hej, kolego zawsze mam być w kadrze. Anna Maria: Nie pchaj się blondi. Chris: Staci. Staci: Moja cioteczna babcia wynalazła olejek do opalania, wcześniej używano piasku i gliny. (Anna Maria psika się lakierem i Straci zaczyna się dusić po czym się przewraca) Chris: Cameron. Cameron: Bryza, prawdziwa woda, ptaki ! Chris: I Sam. (Sam gra na konsoli do gier) Sam: O tak zdobyłem granat. Chris: To najbardziej wybuchowy sezon. (Chris naciska przycisk i statek wybucha) Wszyscy: Aaaa! (czołówka) (Cameron uderza w kamień) Cameron: Ał. (płynie Anna Maria) Anna Maria: Chris gorzko tego pożałuje. (Jo płynie i wszystkich popycha na swojej drodze w tym Sama, Staci i Zoey) Jo: Miejsce dla zwyciężczyni. (Dakota siedzi na pontonie i fotografują ją paparatzi z łódki) Dakota: Chłopcy jak udało wam się mnie znaleźć ? Paparatzi: SMS-owałaś. Chris: Co to ma znaczyć ? Intruzi. (naciska przycisk i paparatzi wylatują w powietrze) (Staci tonie) Staci: Przydałby się mój stryjeczny dziadek, wynalazł koło ratunkowe. Mike: Już płynę. (nurkuje i wyławia Staci) Zoey: Ale jesteś silny i odważny. :Pokój zwierzeń: Mike: No więc tak. Zoey jest super fajna, ale czy umówi się z kimś takim jak ja. Bo mam pewną wadę. Żeby mój stan wszystkiego nie popsuł: (Jo wybiega na brzeg) Jo: Juchu. O tak. Wygrałam. (Dawn medytuje na plaży) Jo: Jak się tu znalazłaś ? Jesteś całkiem sucha. Dawn: Skorzystałam ze skrótu. (wszyscy już wyszli na brzeg) Staci: Mój cioteczny prapra dziadek wynalazł pływanie, wcześniej ludzie tylko machali rękami i szli na dno. A mój prapraprapra . . . (Mike patrzy się na Zoey) Mike: Wspaniale. :Sam: Mam nadzieje że nie wylecę jako pierwszy, byłby to obciach: Zoey: Cudownie że tu jestem, od zawsze oglądam totalną porażkę. Może znajdę nowych przyjaciół. Dawn: Tak, potrzebujesz tego, jesteś jedynaczką. Zoey: Skąd o tym wiesz ? Dawn: Twoja dusza to otwarta księga, miałaś bardzo samotne dzieciństwo. Musiało być ci ciężko. Chris: Widzicie szlak prowadzący do lasu ? Ścigajcie się do jego końca, tylko nie budźcie zwierzątek. Lightning: Tak, bo jeszcze króliki się zdenerwują. (Wszyscy w śmiech lecz nagle z lasu słychać głośne ryki, przewalają się drzewa. Wszyscy uciekają) LAS: (Lightning i Jo dobiegają do mety) Jo: Przegrałeś z dziewczyną. Lightning: Co z jaką dziewczyną ? Lightning nigdy nie przegrywa. Chris: Teraz powstaną drużyny. Szczury i Larwy. Jo ty będziesz w Zmutowanych Larwach a Lightning w Toksycznych Szczurach. (przybiegają Anna Maria, Brick, Zoey i Mike) Chris: Dołączycie do drużyny w której jest Jo. Cameron: Nie spóźniłem się ? Chris: Do Larw Cameron. (przybiegają B, Dakota, Scott i Staci) Chris: Wy do drużyny Lightninga. Dakota: Kamera ! Na mnie. Muszę wyrobić sobie twarz. Chris: Przestań ! Dakota: Spokojnie Chris. (przychodzi zmęczony Sam) Sam: Bieganie to nie moja działka. Scott: A gdzie Dawn ? Dawn: Tu. Doleciałam przed B, Dakotą, Scottem i Staci. (wszyscy są zdziwieni) Chris: Dobrze. Teraz czas na pierwsze zadanie. Przebierzcie się w te stroje Jaskiniowców. Jazda. (każdy bierze strój i się przebiera) Scott: To są prawdziwe skóry gepardów ? Chris: Oczywiście. Dawn: To jest złe. Odarłeś je ze skóry ? Chris: Nie ja tylko moi stażyści. Dawn: To straszne. Zoey: Zgodzę się z Dawn. Anna Maria: Nie marudź tylko to ubieraj. (wszyscy się już ubrali) :Scott: Mam zamiar wygrać ten program: Chris: Każda drużyna teraz będzie musiała znaleźć drewno na opał w lesie i rozpalić ognisko. Której drużynie uda się to pierwszej zdobędzie przewagę w drugiej części zadania. Jo: Nie mamy czasu. Ruchy. Sam: Cześć Dakota. Pomóc ci ? Dakota: Co ? Ty ? Jasne. (dała mu swoje drewno) Dakota: Jesteś miły. Sam: Dzięki. Mike: Yyyyyyy. Chester: Co tu się dzieje ? Czemu się tak obijacie ? Do roboty wy nędzne dzieciaki. Zoey: Hm. Nie rozumiem tego żartu Mike. Chester: Bież się do roboty dziewczyno. Zoey: Hm. Mike ? Jo: Może też byś pomógł a nie nas tylko poganiasz. Lightning: Drużyna Lightninga wygra. Scott: Nie jesteśmy drużyną Lightninga tylko Toksycznymi Szczurami. (B kiwnął głową na tak) Lightning: A właśnie że jesteście. Cameron: Mamy już drewno trzeba teraz tylko rozpalić. Staci: Mój cioteczny dziadek wynalazł ogień, wcześniej ludzie się go bali i myśleli że jest zły. Brick: W wojsku uczyłem się rozpalać ogień. Jo: To bierz się do roboty żołnierzu. (Brick ociera o siebie patyki i rozpala ogień) Chris: Brawo Larwy, wygrałyście. Lightning: Ja nigdy nie przegrywam. Chris: Nagrodą dla Larw są prehistoryczne kości. Ja zapraszam na przerwę a po przerwie więcej emocji. (reklama) Chris: To znowu ja. Teraz zawodnicy staną na platformach. Ich zadaniem jest zepchnięcie przeciwnika do wody. Larwy otrzymały kości do uderzania a Szczury będą uderzać rękami, nogami i czym się da. Pierwsze starcie. Sam kontra Brick. Sam: Mam świetny refleks. Jak kot. Brick: To się okaże. (Brick rzuca kością w Sama ale nie trafia, Sam zaczął się chwiać i spadł) Sam: O nie. Jo: Brawo żołnierzu. Chris: Dawn kontra Zoey. Zoey: Cześć Dawn. Dawn: O Zoey, znowu się widzimy. (Zoey wzięła zamach ale nie trafiła w Dawn i spadła do wody) Zoey: Oh nie. Dawn: Wygrałam. Chris: Anna Maria kontra Dakota. Dakota: Cześć fani Dakoty. Chcę wygrać te starcie. Anna Maria: Dziób blondi. (zwaliła Dakotę) Dakota: Nie ! Nie zgadzam się. Ja mam być tą sławną. Chris: Staci kontra Cameron. Staci: Mój praprapraprapra dzidek wynalazł platformy. Cameron: Naprawdę ? Jo: Dalej cherlaku. (Cameron uderzył Staci i wygrał) Cameron: Przepraszam ! Chris: Larwy prowadzą. Teraz czas na Lightninga i Mike’a. Lightning: Szi bum, Szi bam. Spadaj. (popchnął Mike’a i zdobył punkt dla Szczurów) Lightning: Szi Lightning. Chris: Scott kontra Jo. Scott: Oh nie. Co ja zrobiłem ? Jo: O co ci chodzi ? Scott: O nic. (popycha ją) Scott: Może o to. Chris: Czeka nas dogrywka. B kontra . . . Cameron. Cameron: Nie. (Cameron wpada do wody) Chris: Wygrywają Szczury. Lightning: Juchu. Dawn: Brawo. Staci: Świetnie. ELIMINACJA: Chris: Witam was na pierwszej eliminacji w tym sezonie. Zawodnicy którzy otrzymają piankę zostają w grze. Jeden zawodnik otrzyma Toksyczną Piankę Porażki. Kto ją otrzyma tego wieczoru musi opuścić wyspę na zawsze. Oddaliście już głosy. Pianki otrzymują . . . (przychodzi Szef w kombinezonie ochronnym i trzyma w szczypcach Toksyczną Piankę) Chris: Więc tak: Jo, Mike, Zoey i Cameron. Mike: Świetnie. Zoey: Super. Zostajemy. Cameron: Ale się cieszę. Jo: Było wiadome że ja zostanę. Chris: Toksyczną Piankę Porażki otrzymuje. . . otrzymuje. . . Brick. Anna Maria: Ha, zostaje. Pa Brick. Chris: Czas udać się do Portu Wstydu. PORT WSTYDU: Chris: W tym sezonie będziecie wystrzelani z wyspy za pomocą Miotacza Wstydu. Chcesz coś powiedzieć Brick ? Brick: Tak. Życzę powodzenia mojej drużyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyniiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeee. (Chris pociągnął za dźwignię) Chris: Kto kolejny zostanie wystrzelony z wyspy ? Już za tydzień kolejny odcinek Totalnej ! Porażki ! Zemsty Wyspy ! Premiera: 14 kwietnia 2012 Zadanie: Rozpalenie ogniska, Walka na platformach Zwycięzcy: Toksyczne Szczury Wyeliminowany: Brick